


Midnight Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, aka ryn, but w/e, im putting it up here anyways, laughS this is like a year old, this was originally written for uu-cest on tumblr, who is a wonderful human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bridge, a choice, and two siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> laugHS b/c this is sO OLD (it was originally posted [here](http://unitymanipulator.tumblr.com/post/53374277605) on my tumblr in june 2013) and i kind of hate it?? but whatever im still kind of proud of it so im gonna put it up (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

    “Well?” he asked, a smirk spreading across his face. He winked, and in that moment I knew that only one of us was going to leave tonight.  
    He noticed my hesitation and grinned, showing sharp teeth. They were far past human, they were cruel, animalistic.  
    Fitting.  
    I looked across the bridge, the mist blowing around us as the stars twinkled behind their blanket of cloud. He had his machine gun, and I had my magnum. I narrowed my eyes as he laughed, a sharp sound cutting through the night.  
    ”You know I’m going to win, Callie. I always do. It’s destiny. So why don’t we just get to it. You can toss that little toy of yours off the bridge and I can go back to killing you.”  
    Somewhere, a bird called. The water lapped at the shore and bridge. It was a calm night. A very peaceful scene for a death.  
    As I looked across at my brother, I noticed that he had begun to sing. I was taken aback, yet I began to add my voice to his. It was a song we both knew.  
    ”I hate a moral coward, one who lacks a manly spark. I just detest a man afraid to go home in the dark. I always spend my evenings where there’s women, wine, and song, but like a man I always bring my little wife along. I’m a member of the Midnight Crew…”  
    As we sang, I found myself drawing closer to the centre of the bridge, even as my brother did the same. I placed my gun on the smooth planks at my feet, then stepped away. To my surprise, my brother did so too.  
    We continued the song, until we met at the centre. He took my hand, with a gentleness I didn’t know he was capable of. Then, surprising me, he swept me close. I felt his strong hand at my back, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
    ”I can’t kill you. I just fucking can’t. God damn it.” His lips met mine, and I lost track of time as he kissed me. When we finally broke apart, he motioned for me to go, and I turned, shivering despite my tailcoat’s warmth.  
    ”Callie?” I turned back to him. He flipped me off, but grinned, his eyes sparkling with a warmth I hadn’t seen in years. “I hate you.”  
    I laughed, then returned the gesture. “I hate you too, Cal.”  
    He picked up his gun, returning it to sceptre form before looping an arm around my waist, walking me to where my pistol was.  
    He picked it off of the bridge, and handed it to me, taking care to fold my hands gently around it.  
  
    I found the note as I cleaned my pistol. Three lines, all written in his distinct hand, though when he had written it, I didn’t know.  
    ”Meet me at the bridge tomorrow. Thanks for helping me find some good in me. -Caliborn”


End file.
